Still my Queen
by LAuriane4
Summary: Spoiler saison 3/Santana ne pouvait que sourire à la blonde. Ce devait être la chose la plus mignonne que quelqu'un avait fait pour elle. Brittana 3x19


Court OS se situant après l'épisode "Prom-asaurus"

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Les dernières notes de Take My Breath Away résonnèrent dans le gymnase puis furent suivies par les applaudissements des élèves. Santana et Quinn posèrent leurs micros puis descendirent de la scène, la première soutenant la dernière juste au cas où. Joe arriva près des deux filles et demanda en tendant son bras :

« Puis-je ? »

Quinn sourit, s'avança et pris le bras de Joe. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, quand Quinn se retourna vers Santana et articula un _Merci_, cette dernière se contenta de sourire et de faire un clin d'œil à la blonde. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la foule, balayant la salle du regard à la recherche d'une autre blonde. Elle cherchait depuis quelques secondes quand soudain elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle la prendre dans ses bras. Santana mit à peine quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et à reconnaître la personne qui l'étreignait. Elle se retourna et sourit à sa petite amie.

« Hey » dit-elle

« Tu étais géniale, San ! » répondit Brittany en faisant un grand sourire

Ce même sourire qui faisait complètement fondre Santana. Ce sourire si innocent, si joyeux, si sincère. C'est ainsi que la brune se perdit dans ses pensées, n'entendant qu'à moitié les paroles de sa petite amie.

« Huuuuum » fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire

« San, tu m'écoutes ? » demande Brittany. Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Santana avait le regard dans le vide un petit sourire sur le visage. « Sanny, tu vas bien ? » demanda cette fois ci la blonde

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Brittany sembla sortir Santana de sa rêverie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Britt ? »

« Ça va ? Pendant une seconde, on aurait dit que des aliens avaient pris le contrôle de ton cerveau. Tu regardais dans le vide et tu ne m'écoutais pas. J'ai eu peur » répondit la blonde

« Désolée, Britt-Britt je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. » dit Santana en resserrant l'étreinte autour de la blonde

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, pourquoi donc ? »

« Et bien...tu n'as pas été élue Reine. Et l'année dernière c'était très important pour toi. J'ai pensé que tu aurais pu être contrariée » répondit Brittany en baissant la tête avec un air triste

Le raisonnement de la blonde était compréhensible et logique L'année dernière, Santana avait été comment dire...un peu bouleversée par la tournure des événements. Oui bon d'accord elle avait vraiment mal réagi. Mais cette année la situation était complètement différente. La raison pour laquelle elle voulait être reine était différente. Et pour cause cette année elle n'avait pas besoin de récupérer Brittany, non elle avait Brittany et elle voulait être élue avec cette dernière. La vérité c'est que tant que Santana avait la blonde à ses côtés elle s'en fichait.

« Oui j'ai perdu mais de toute façon, je voulais être reine seulement si tu étais élue roi. Et puis c'est juste une élection stupide » dit l'hispanique

Brittany releva la tête en souriant encore plus qu'avant. Elle était contente et fière de voir à quel point sa petite amie avait changé. Santana s'affichait enfin avec elle, elle n'avait plus peur des regards et des chuchotements, elle était enfin elle-même. Et elle venait juste d'admettre qu'elle ne voulait pas cette couronne de plastique si la blonde n'en avait pas une non plus.

« Allez viens que dirais-tu d'aller faire notre photo de bal ? » demanda Santana

Le visage de Brittany s'illumina encore plus et elle hocha la tête. Santana pris la main de la blonde et l'emmena près du stand photo. Elles attendirent leur tour puis firent quelques clichés qui finiront probablement dans la chambre de chacune.

« Le gymnase commence à se vider, tu veux rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Santana

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi d'abord » répondit Brittany timidement

Avant même que Santana ne puisse penser à demander à Brittany de quoi elle parlait, celle-ci lui pris la main, l'entraîna hors du gymnase et l'emmena vers leurs casiers. La blonde ouvrit son casier tandis que Santana la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Avant qu'on aille au bal, je suis allée dans un magasin de jouets, enfin j'ai demandé à Mercedes de m'accompagner parce que je ne voulais pas me perdre et puis j'ai toujours eu du mal à compter la monnaie aussi. » commença Brittany

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu irais dans un magasin de jeux, Britt ? » demande Santana un peu perdue

« Et bien l'année dernière, tu étais vraiment triste et tu sais je n'aime pas te voir triste du coup j'ai acheté quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle regarda Santana timidement avant de sortir une couronne en plastique du casier.

« Je l'ai acheté au cas où tu ne serais pas élue. » dit Brittany en mettant la couronne sur la tête de sa petite amie « Comme ça tu es quand même reine, ma reine » finit-elle timidement

Santana ne pouvait que sourire à la blonde. Ce devait être la chose la plus mignonne que quelqu'un avait fait pour elle. Elle aimait Brittany plus que tout et à cet instant là elle retomba encore plus amoureuse de celle-ci. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre que ce soit possible. La blonde était tout simplement la meilleure petite amie sur cette planète.

« Brittany...c'est la chose la plus adorable qu'on ait fait pour moi. Merci » dit-elle avant de prendre la blonde dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes elles se séparèrent « Tu sais Britt, une reine doit avoir un roi...Voudrais-tu être mon roi ? » demanda Santana

Le visage de Brittany s'illumina. Elle hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers son casier pour en sortir une autre couronne.

« J'espérais que tu me demanderais ça » répondit Brittany

« Et bien je t'aime et je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi c'était donc logique que je te demande d'être mon roi » répondit la brune en prenant la couronne des mains de sa petite amie et de la placer sur la tête de cette dernière.

« San, le roi et la reine sont supposés s'embrasser, non ? » demanda Brittany

« Tu as tout fait raison, Britt. Comment j'ai pu oublier ce détail ? »

Et avant que la blonde ne puisse ajouter quoique soit, Santana se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle s'en fichait que des gens puissent passer par là, ou même qu'elle ne soit normalement pas autorisée à embrasser sa petite amie dans les couloirs. C'était son bal de promo et Brittany de lui faire le cadeau le plus mignon qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu (même si elle ne l'avouera jamais à quelqu'un d'autre que la blonde en question) et elle se ferait plaisir de passer en mode Lima Heights sur toute personne qui oserait les interrompre.

Elles se séparèrent et se sourirent.

« On y va Britt-Britt ? » demanda l'hispanique en prenant la main de Brittany qui acquiesça.

Et alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie du lycée, Santana murmura _Best Prom Ever !_


End file.
